Your Turn
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: On her fourteenth birthday Alessa receives the one thing she's always wanted. AlessaStanley.


"Your Turn"

It's been seven years since the horrible incident that left Alessa severely burned beyond recognition. Some nights the girl lies awake in her hospital bed looking at the darkness that overwhelms the room. Over time she's learned to welcome this darkness, even going as far as to love it. It's the closest to death she'll ever get anyways. She sighs, air getting caught in her throat and she coughs. She can feel a bit of phlegm that she wants to get rid of, but it hurts to sit up. When the annoyance becomes too great she struggles to sit up. First she hoists herself up with her upper arms, and then fully sets up using what strength she has of her lower arms. It's not much, and this futile exercise leaves her exhausted.

She wants to lay back down, but she needs to get rid of what's in her damn throat. Slowly she leans over the bed and starts to cough. Coughing soon turns into the coarse sound of hacking. What was stuck in her throat, a piece of blood congealed mucus falls with a sickening splat onto the floor.

Alessa quickly lays back down her entire body sore. She wants a glass of water but knows that she won't be getting it. Distressed, and in pain she closes her eyes and prays to whatever God might be listening.

"Please God, this is Alessa. I just want one thing. Please let me die. I don't like suffering. Please, I'm begging you." She falls asleep, her dreams she knows will be nightmares. After all that's what the thing inside of her feeds off of.

It's the day of her fourteenth birthday. Lisa came by and gave Alessa a diary, which Alessa gladly accepts as a token of love. Lisa also cleans up Alessa's mess without a word. Alessa's mother however doesn't even acknowledge her daughter's birthday. All the better though. In Alessa's mind her mother can burn in Hell.

Alessa opens the diary, and writes

Dear, God

Please kill me

I want to die

Kill me

Kill me

Kill me

Want to die

want to die

Die

die

die.

-Alessa.

She thinks that maybe another God will take mercy on her and kill her, but then again she's been wrong about several things before. Still there's no harm in hoping.

She's asleep, but a set of heavy footsteps wake her up. There's an unfamiliar presence in the room, this one of a man slightly older than Alessa. She can't see his face well, and this frightens her. Before she can say anything his body is on top of her's. He pins Alessa's arms over her head, even though she really is too weak to move much less fight. Then he takes something out of his pocket, but what Alessa can't tell.

Then he shoves the object into her mouth. She tries to scream, to reject the object but he covers her mouth and pinches her nose shut. "Swallow." he commands her.

She swallows the object, and soon a horrid sensation is felt inside of her womb. Her face contorts in pain when she feels something rip away from her womb, but she never bothers to look. White hot pain centers on that one area of Alessa, and she begins to cry.

Then the pain stops, and Alessa feels better. She looks towards the man who's holding something disgusting looking. He flings the thing against the wall, and then turns back to Alessa. He's still on top of her, and he shows no signs of getting off of her. He starts to run his hands along her face idly tracing her tear stains with his fingers. Then he places his mouth over hers and kisses her. Alessa has no idea why, but she opens her mouth in response. She doesn't quite understand this, but whatever this man is doing to her it feels good.

He also does some other things to her. Things that hurt in certain places, but given the circumstances she doesn't mind. She sees him take out a knife, and just that image alone makes her strangely happy. What makes her even happier though is when he stabs the knife through both her wrists slitting the veins.

She can feel the blood flow freely, and along with that she can feel darkness seeping in. This darkness isn't one leading to a nightmare, or anything of that nature. It's more like a warm blanket enveloping her body, and all her pain and sorrow is washed away.

Her eyes roll back, and her mouth twists into a smile, and she stops breathing. The man takes the knife and slits his own wrists. He doesn't die right away, but lays down next to Alessa and holds her.

They'll see each other in Paradise. In a world more beautiful than this one, for just the two of them alone.


End file.
